


Not Right

by Caliente (Bether)



Series: FanFic100 (Dani Moonstar) [17]
Category: Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon Related, Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gift Fic, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Rahne find their relationship changing from best friends to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> For the Uncanny R-Man. Not really tied to any sort of continuity excepting that it's set during New Mutants v1. Cheers!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

It wasn't right.

They both knew it. In their hearts, they knew. Best friends weren't supposed to feel this way—not about each other.

It wasn't right.

God would punish them. Their friends would hate them. Nobody would understand them. They would be freaks among freaks.

It wasn't right.

Being inside of each others minds. Knowing what they knew. Feeling what they felt. About themselves. About each other.

It wasn't right.

But, in their dreams, it didn't matter. In their dreams, they could be together in _every_ way imaginable. They could be free.

It wasn't right. But it was okay.


End file.
